


Transformation

by pocketnoodl (Pocketnoodl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Hunter!Hanzo, M/M, Omnics Dont exist, Priest!Jack, Tags will be add throughout the story, Vampire!Gabriel, Vampire!McCree, it is either vampire or human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketnoodl/pseuds/pocketnoodl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo was trained to hunt vampires. He despises them, hates them.<br/>But, something is changing since his brother's accident. </p><p>He was trained to hunt them, to kill them, to be stronger than them.</p><p>Time is changing, and so is Hanzo and his view on vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Part 1

He waits in a shabby little corner of a bar in downtown. In his hands, he got a small glass with a clear liquid, which he slowly swings, watching it moving at the walls.  
It was water in a vodka glass. Pathetic he knew, and the bartender looked confused when he asked for it, but he wants to stay sober and not be hindered by alcohol tonight.

The clock says four in the morning. Most guests are already drunk, lying half on the tables. There is a group of young men, celebrating something.  
For a week-day it is unusual full. 

Hanzo stares at his hand. Nearly giving up hope to actually catch something today. Or better: Someone.  
He drowns the rest of the water, thinking about ending the night for today. He can’t expect any victims , because there wasn’t even a clear sign of dark activity here. 

Days ago, someone called him, saying he should go into this bar, waiting for his prey. There were many attacks on people, biting marks and blood loss were the injuries, though no sign of struggle were found and the victims became nervous when you asked them about how it started.  
No kills. Unusual. But every victim said it was painful.  
The police just writes those cases down, closes the file, and hides them in the farest corner of their shelf. Only one person actually looks over them and calls Hanzo in such situations.  
Officer Oxton.

She told him about this bar and that he should take a look around.  
It seems like this was the wrong place at the wrong time, just a waste of a work day. 

As he wants to stand up, the door opens and a man walks in. Red serape, a scruffy face, Cowboy hat and….are those spurs?  
Hanzo saw many things in his life but not a real cowboy.  
He tips his head, saying a polite “Howdy” and starts to go to the bar.

Suddenly he stops midway, sniffing the air. The corners of his mouth twitches and he raises his brows, observing the guests. He tries to be subtle, but he fails.  
Hanzo’s curiosity is awake.

Slowly, the stranger looks around, searching for the source of the smell. As he turns, his eyes linger a moment too long on Hanzo.

Bingo.

The stranger realizes, that he was being watched by the man in the black suit. Not from here, he notices, but nothing else is unusual.  
He smiles apologizing and turns back to the barkeeper, ordering a drink.

Hanzo smiles triumphantly. ‘Too easy’ and stands up.  
He takes his empty glass and goes to the bar, putting it on the used wood, trying to get the barkeepers attention. While he waits, he takes his black jacket and puts it on, hiding the formal shirt he wears. 

Seconds later the bartender looks at him and asks: “Another?” 

Hanzo shakes his head and takes out his wallet to pay, but a hand hovers over it, telling him to stop.

“Darlin’ the night is young and you look much too sober to call this a day.”, says the stranger in a smooth voice. 

The moment Hanzo raises his head, he looks into the smile of the scruffy cowboy..  
“And you are the judge of that?”  
Hanzo asks and closes the wallet, but doesn’t put it away.

“The best sober-or-not-expert you can find’ere around.”

The stranger lits a cigar and adds:  
“Let me buy something nice for you, you can pay me by being my guest for tonight. I ain’t that much around in this part of the town and it’s nice to have someone to talk to, right?” 

Hanzo sighs and gives the man an apologizing look.

“I’m sorry but I don’t think I’m a good host for such a gentleman like you.”  
He cringes mentally for saying this to a man like the cowboy standing in front of him. 

The stranger was far away from being a gentleman. Well, at least his appearance was far away from it. Unkempt hair, hidden beneath the hat - a hat that has seen many fights and was worn now for many years. He stinks after those cigars, one of them now lying between those lips.  
Hanzo hates the whole attitude. From the cowboy and from himself. He was not the flirty type, nor was he someone who played hard-to-get. Not..intentionally. 

But as he looks for an abnormal sign on the stranger's face, he notices something about his eyes..  
They were red - for a split-second they were red. Now turned brown again.  
He nearly missed it.

A small pout was on the cowboys face. He knocks on the wood of the bar and holds up two fingers.  
Quickly, the bartender prepares two drinks and puts them down in front of them.  
The cowboy takes them both and nudges Hanzo to go to one of the corners far deep into the bar, where the light nearly ends.

“I know good company when I see it, so please amuse me for a drink, yes? I can’t drink two alone.”, said the stranger as he goes two steps into the direction.

 

Hanzo laughs silently and nods.  
“You convinced me.”

Both of them go to the corner. The cowboy puts down his hat, revealing more of the unkempt, but clean hair.  
It fits him, Hanzo noticed, but doesn’t pay this thought any more attention. He has to focus on his task.  
The serape goes off and also his one glove.  
Hanzo suddenly notices a gun on the side of the stranger’s hip. An old type like in the western movies. ‘Makes the outfit just complete’, he thinks. Looks real too.

“Ah I don’t know ya name darlin’. I could continue callin’ you that, but I would like tha’ know who I am even talking to. Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree”

The hunter was torn back from his thoughts into reality and has to react quickly.  
“My name is Tomoe.”

“Well ain’t that a cool name. Good… are you from here? Like I said, I am never really in this part of town, but I was curious, and seeing such a wonderful man here, I guess my trip was a success.”  
A smile, genuine and open, spreads over his lips.

Hanzo laughs a little and hums approvingly.  
“I have to say, my night could get better, now that I am with such a fine man.  
It is unusual to have a real cowboy sitting by your side.”

“At least the cowboy knows how to be one. And riding is also his speciality.”  
If there were a hat on his head by now, he would’ve tipped it. Hanzo saw his finger twitching.

But a small blush spreads across the hunter’s cheeks. It’s smooth….and pathetic, but it works to make him a bit calmer.  
“So riding a horse. Don’t tell me you got one waiting for you outside”, Hanzo said. 

“Oh no, not that kind of riding, darlin’. More like...the unorthodox kind of one.” 

Hanzos eyes widen a bit, but he catches himself smiling.  
‘Concentrate’, he hisses in his mind and his eyes drifted down to the strangers gun again.

To say he was curious was an understatement. It makes him kind of nervous as well.  
If this man is truly a vampire, like he thinks he is, why using a gun?

“You lookin’ at peacekeeper, sweetheart? Ain’t that a true beauty?”  
Jesse suddenly says and takes “peacekeeper” out of its holster.  
He lays it down to show it to Hanzo.  
“Even though you are really beautiful, no one can really be even more beautiful than my peacekeeper here.”

Dead-panned Hanzo stared at Mccree.  
“Did you just compared me to a gun?!”  
A mocking tone is heard in his voice. He truly can't believe what he heard there. 

According to Jesse’s surprised face it was Hanzo who asked the weird question.

“Hey now, if ya’ had a weapon you wouldn’t ask that. For a man, for a cowboy, the weapon is the most beautiful thing in the world. It’s loyal, stays by your side, and you keep care of it, as if it was your girlfriend….or boyfriend. Don’t know which way you swing.” 

 

Hanzo has to think about his bow. He had to leave it at home, it was too obvious to carry a bow with you in a town like this. Especially because the name Shimada is not an unknown name.  
His family. The Shimada clan. Vampire Hunters throughout the centuries. Even though there isn’t a real clan anymore. It ends with his brother Genji and him. Both of them aren’t willing to produce any heirs and also with the death of the elders and his own parents. The once proud and large family, is now reduced to two living members.  
Well, Hanzo is still alive. Since his brother’s accident...  
A voice brings him back.

“Hey what’cha thinkin’ about?” a calm voice asks him. As Hanzo looks up, he sees the soft smile on the stranger’s lips and Hanzo smiled back. 

“I am sorry. But I had to think about my hobby I had back at home. “

“Ah and what was that hobby of yours? “

“Bow and arrows”, he lied.  
Well it is a half lie. He uses bow and arrows, but it is not a hobby, it is his job. The only problem is, he can't use it when he works undercover. Fortunately, he was trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as in bow and arrow. There are also some tricks with a knife up in his sleeve. 

“Well ain't that a hobby. But you got a weapon. Wouldn't you say that your weapon is also more beautiful than me? You must love your weapon! So is it more beautiful? “

“It isn't hard and your are no competition for my bow,“ Hanzo shots back and realizes a second too late what he has said.  
‘Shit, don't make the vampire angry.’ 

To his surprise, the other one laughs out loud. Hanzo twitches shortly because of that reaction, but Jesse seems to take this really lightly. 

“Oh lordy, that was good. But hey, I can see it in yer eyes, nobody can resist me. “  
Hanzo is never going to forget the wiggling of Jesse's eyebrows, like he does in that moment. 

But the Cowboy leans a bit forward and there is again this smooth but smoky voice:  
“I know we got a bit of the night left. What do you say, let's drink up and find some nice place. “ 

Hanzo agrees and they talk about lighter things.  
He knows the town better than anyone, and Jesse asks him a few unimportant questions, like ‘You know where I get the best steaks? ‘ or ‘are there any Chinese take outs that also have nights open.’ 

When the glasses are empty, both of them leave the bar und Hanzo swears that the Vampire gets more slippery by every second.  
No wonder... Hanzo knows he smells delicious to those creatures. 

It’s his tactic, kind of.  
The years of training in the clan were a gift and a burden at the same time. On the one hand he learned how to fight against vampires, creatures stronger and quicker than you. The clan passed the techniques from generation to generation to generation.  
Many hours he had spent in the training room, with or without his brother, learning to hate those monsters.  
On the other hand are also feared by humans. Some people in their old hometown gossiped, how the Shimadas were also monsters. Some said they also had a deal with the devil.  
That no human could fight against vampires. But Hanzo knew they were only scared, of what lingers in the shadows.  
And the fear cost him many friends, people who he could trust, and in the end, he only had his brother as the one he could call “friend”.  
In conclusion: Hanzo has never shared his bed with anyone. He is untouched.

What makes the hunt a bit easier. Like this one.

The cowboy and the hunter take their way to Hanzo’s appartement. They don’t speak the whole way, but Hanzo feels the red eyes, watching him constantly.

It is unnerving, but it’s having an end soon enough.

 

Minutes later they arrive at the appartement. Hanzo tries to stay cool, although with every step he takes, he gets more nervous.  
Those are the moments before he kills. A little bit of adrenalin he gets before he can attack.

As soon as he closes the door behind both of them, he feels warm breath at his neck.

He shivers and hears a sniffing. Too close. The other one is too close.  
For a moment he just stays still to see what his opponent would do.  
But as soon as he heard the smacking of lips, he turned around quickly and pushes his elbow against the others throat, forcing him against the wall.

It doesn’t take the other one long to react, quickly Jesse takes the arm and turns them around.  
He catches Hanzo’s other wrist and pushes them both against the wall.

Hanzo is trapped, but he tries to stay calm.

“You are not a vampire,” Jesse says and looks confused.  
“But you smell so fucking nice, darlin.’”

 

“Get off me, you monster,” Hanzo threatens and tries to kick him instead.  
He is surprised to actually kick the leg of the other one, instead of smoke like he usually did.

Jesse yelps and stumbles behind, letting Hanzo go.  
“God fucking dammit, darlin, that’s not nice!”

Quickly, Hanzo steps away from the other one and grabs the knife hidden under his sleeve.

Jesse looks up and holds up his hands defensively as/when he sees the knife."  
“Woah, woah there. I won’t do anything to you. That thing is sharp you know”

“Shut up,” Hanzo growls and straightens up a bit.

“Hey, I won't do anything, I swear on my hat. Please, you smell so delicious let me nip at you a bit. Please….”

“Like you did with those victims the last days? I guess you had enough, monster.”

“What victims?”

 

Hanzo’s surprised for a second, but he doesn’t let the vampire take the lead here.  
“Don't be stupid. The people you have bitten the last days. Forcefully and painfully.”

Jesse lowers his hands a bit and shakes his head.  
“I’m sorry but this is not me you are searching for. I also want to find this fucker. “

“Don’t lie to me. Vampires don’t attack each other. “

“Not everyone. I was searching for him, but you were there and your fucking scent is so hypnotizing that I got distracted. I don't drink human blood, but ….God, I would like to know how you taste like. Also, it was starting to get late” 

Hanzo steps a bit further and looks sceptical at the other.  
“And I should trust you ...?”

“Because I haven’t attacked you by now? I wanted to taste you, but well, I didn’t expect that kind of reaction. You some kind of ninja or what?” 

Hanzo lowers his weapon, but increases the distance between them.  
“No...But a hunter, and I am sorry, but you can’t leave here anymore.” 

Jesse stands still, trying to guess what Hanzo will do next.  
He watches him going to the window and suddenly he pulls the curtains away. 

Sunshine was flooding the room, the first sunlight of the morning directly on Jesse.

 

Hanzo waits for the typical sizzle of skin when the sun hits these monsters but...nothing happened. He expected red skin, burning and melting. The vampire should have screamed and begged for mercy. 

Instead, the vampire says: “Darlin, please can you close that again, the sun is a bit bright.” 

Hanzo doesn’t react. Dumbfounded, he waits for the reaction, for some kind of reaction, but Jesse just casually closes the space between them and closes the curtains.  
There is still sunlight in the room, but it wasn’t too bright anymore.

Hanzo has to react quickly. Have vampires evolve suddenly?  
He takes his knife and attacks, only to actually fell through smoke on the hard ground behind Mccree.  
He rips off his shirt, it is too tight, is hindering him on moving freely.  
Without hesitation, he stands up and wants to go again for it, but as he looks up, he sees the smoke floating around in the room. 

The vampire tries to take the window, but suddenly he turns back into his solid form and just bangs against the window, falling down onto the floor.

“Holy shit why doesn't it work when I need it,” he yelped as he rubs his forehead.

“You are by far the worst vampire I ever saw in my life,”

“Half-Vampire.”

“What?”

“I’m a half vampire. Not a real one...yet. That’s why your sun trick didn’t worked an-”  
He is interrupted as a voice out of his communicator rang.

“Mccree, where are you? Gabriel and I couldn’t find a sign and the sun goes up.  
We are going back to the base. Also keep care, I heard from Lena, that Hanzo was up as well. Don’t get into trouble.”

Hanzo was speechless. And he takes a step away. Jesse looks at him, as if he needs permission to speak and Hanzo nods to the comm.

Jesse brings his comm a bit closer to his mouth and says  
“I got the wrong one. But say, how does your brother look?”

 

Hanzo freezes and wants to step ahead as the voice said:  
“Last time I saw him, he had a yellow ribbon in his black hair. Also a dragon tattoo on his shoulder down to his wrist. It’s pretty obvious, but I don’t think he will show it around easily. Be careful. Ah, and his weapon of choice is a bow. Genji out.”

 

As he hears the name, Hanzo gets the feeling of running away. 

 

Jesse slowly turns to him and notices the missing shirt, but the now seeable tattoo.  
“So you are Hanzo…? Not Tomoe?” 

“What is your business with my brother? Answer me, monster!”  
Hanzo sounds hurt and he has a furious expression on his face. 

Jesse flinches, taps at his comm and Genji answers with a sleepy “What Jesse?” .

Mccree looks constantly at Hanzo, but he doesn’t make a move to stand up.  
If he does, he might startle the hunter, and that is not his intention.

“Anything I have to know about your brother. He is standing right in front of me and I would like to walk out of his room alive. Mighty fine of ya both by the way to tell me so late that your brother is a fucking vamp hunter.” 

Both hear Genji sigh and feel how he rubs his bridge of his nose.  
“Hanzo are you hearing me?”

A small growl is the only answer Hanzo gave.

Jesse answers for him.  
“He does, but he doesn’t seem very happy.”

“Hanzo hear me out. We need Jesse. He is the only one who can run in the sunlight. Also we are no threat and you know that.  
We were searching a vampire last night, and I know Lena did tell you the same information we had. If you want we can work together. If not, please release Mccree or come with him to us, it is your decision. Now excuse me guys I have to sleep. Gabriel is already sleeping”. 

With that, the comm goes down and Hanzo only realizes that his breathing was heavy as if he had run a marathon.

Nothing happens for a long moment. It is quiet in the room.  
It feels like everything outside of the window doesn’t exist. No cars, no humans, no birds can be heard.  
Inside, no one of them makes a sound.

Hanzo stares at the communicator. Jesse stares at Hanzo.  
The air feels thick and nobody dares to move.

It is the vampire, who breaks the silence.

“So...you in….Hanzo Shimada?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Ligeia-Maloy for helping me with correcting this chapter!! 
> 
> Hope she doesnt hate me for all those commas I forgot :')


	2. Beginning Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had been longer than intended, but I divided it into two so you guys can have an update!

To say it is maddening is an understatement. 

 

Hanzo got a very suspicious view on the world over the years.  
He is cautious, a realist, plans every step ahead. Finding friends, even in his youth, had always been a bigger challenge, than fighting against vampires.  
He also prefers a fight over finding friendship. At least you have a plan or a pattern while fighting. There are fighting styles you can learn, attacks you can form up, enemies you can get to know.  
Friendship is just a big ball of chaos. Some would say it is a good chaos, but Hanzo denies that theory.

 

And this….this is absolutely not his comfort zone.

 

The sun is already up. People start to crawl out of their homes,drive to work, eat their breakfast and begin a new day. Welcoming the new day.  
Hanzo’s room is flooded with light. Warm and cozy is the sunshine that hits Hanzo’s skin as well as McCree’s.

 

Soft snoring breaks the silence between them.  
Jesse occupies the seat at the window, sleeping like the calmest baby in the world. It equals a miracle, that McCree is comfortable enough to get some rest around him.  
The vampire hunter of the Shimada clan.

 

Hanzo can’t really work with the situation. Nervously, he chews his lips and starts thinking on how to move next. He hadn’t gave an answer on Jesse’s question. To be honest, he doesn’t plan on talking to him at all.  
The cowboy just had tipped his hat and said a goodnight, before he fell asleep in the position he is now.

 

He said “well if ya got an answer for me darlin’, I will be just here and we can work later”.  
Hanzo wishes he would have had an answer for the question, but the wish is too big in the moment.

 

Too many questions run through his head, making him restless. He sits down on the other chair across the room, far away from the vampire, but still near enough to have the whole room under his observation. The hunter already reproduces possible situations on what could happen when the cowboy wakes up.  
The window is a possibility for an escape, the door and nothing else. If someone plans on coming for the vampire, they would only have two ways in.  
And Hanzo only two ways out.

Hanzo props his arm on the table next to him and plays with a coin between his fingers. Little tics, that help him think, at least he imagines that.  
There is a vampire in this town, terrorizing people by drinking their blood forcefully and painfully. People generally don’t go to the police with such a case. Vampires often use their aphrodisiac to numb the pain and make blood drinking even enjoyable.  
But this vampire either seems to enjoy other people’s pain, or doesn’t know about his powers.  
Each way is terrible and dangerous.

 

In front of him Jesse is still asleep, catching some sleep while Hanzo sulks in his uncomfortable chair.  
Hanzo had not been aware, that it is possible to be a half-vampire, even if the proof sits right in front of him. His clan had a great knowledge about those creatures and not even one of them could’ve said a word about half-vampires?  
Hanzo doesn’t know if it was intentionally, if it wasn’t important for them, or if they didn’t had the knowledge about vampires, they claimed to have.  
This is Hanzo’s first unsolved question.

 

Mixed feelings gather in his stomach, not knowing how to handle the second unsolved question.  
Genji being alive.  
He had saw him die. Genji shouldn’t be able to communicate with him.  
Or is it a trick of these people. But even if it is a trick, how does the person know so much about him and how did they imitate Genji’s voice so perfectly.

 

Conclusion? If he helps them out, he could demand answers on a natural ground.  
But can he trust a vampire? Someone who could drink from him at any moment? Kill him at any moment.  
At the same time, he can kill the vampire right now as well.

 

Slowly Hanzo lifts himself up from the chair and goes to the vampire.  
His snoring stops and he shifts, making Hanzo to stop in his move. After a moment he starts approaching the vampire again.  
Slow and calculated steps closing the gap between him and the stranger.  
His eyes follow the sharp edges of Jesse's face, noticing the shaggy hair that just sprawls on the chair. The beard untrimmed, but not entirely dishevelled and the stranger’s hat lays on the table judged by the looks Hanzo gives it.  
Seems like a favorite by it’s condition. It’s clean no question, but it has seen some years for sure. Under the strap one can see a darker shade of brown, so it is often exposed to the sun. And the rim has seen better times, covered in a few cuts and folds.  
The cowboy’s favorite hat, or his only hat? 

 

“You wanna make a painting of me darlin’? Ain’t sure if we got enough time for this kind of date” 

Hanzo jerks back into reality and steps back. Mccree looks at him with a grin on his sleepy face, rubbing his eyes, before he stretches.  
The only reaction Hanzo has: Run.

 

Nothing moves inside of his body. Not a muscle. He is frozen in place. Not able to take a step back or forth, waiting for a reaction of the other one.

 

“Good morning. Did we sleep long? Doesn’t feel like it, but a man’s got work to do right?” 

 

Hanzo just slowly nods, surprised about the calmness of the creature.  
His legs gain some life back and he retracts two steps away.  
Jesse seems to notice his uneasiness and scowls , not moving from the spot.  
The silence is thick as pudding and not one of them dares to move. 

 

A moment passes until Mccree speaks up again.  
“You know I know how you feel it is obv-”

“AS IF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL” snaps Hanzo and he is startled by the loudness he just said this.  
But he continues, a bit quieter but not less angry.  
“As if you know something about me. You can’t even imagine what this situation is like for me right now. So don’t assume to gain my trust from saying you know me”

Like a bow string Hanzo had snapped.

“Hm, no maybe I don’t know you. But Genji does and he often told me about you. Said you are one fine vampire hunter whose skill would do us some good. Especially because you sure are a good prey for the unknowing ones.”

 

“Which proof can you give me that Genji is alive. I saw him die. He died in my arms because he was poisoned by one of you monsters”

 

Something twitches in McCree and Hanzo nearly regrets his words, if he wouldn’t remind himself, that this thing in front of him is a vampire. 

 

“Your clan knew a lot but not everything. And lot of it is wrong Shimada. Now if you would be so kind I would like to use the bathroom but not without fearing that you will jump on me once I move a muscle from this chair” 

 

Mccree moves, and Hanzo gives him enough space to go peacefully. Only Hanzo’s deep breaths show how unsteady he feels right now.

 

He shouldn’t feel regret or even pity with this monster and yet he does. The words he said were harsh and he had moved something in McCree.

 

Once he hears the door closing of the bathroom he jumps to McCrees bag and searches through it.  
Various things like a lighter, a ton of cigars, some clothes are found in the bag but no real threat . No special equipment. Nothing that is helpful for the Shimada.  
Only a small badge that catches his eye and he takes it in his hands, slowly turning it around. 

 

The badge is from Overwatch, or what is left of the organization. A group of people that fought for the rights of vampires and humans. No matter who, they just fought for the right thing to do.  
Now Overwatch is nothing more than a light chatter topic, or worth a small documentation in a late night TV show. It has been years since he saw this logo.

 

He hears footsteps and wanted to drop the bag back on the ground again, but it is too late, Mccree sees him with it.

“I got nothing to hide Shimada. Also I shouldn’t be surprised for finding you going through my belongings.”

“Why do you carry an Overwatch badge with you. A used one. Did you killed a man from there?”

“Killed? Honey I was in Overwatch. Same as Genji. Same as Reyes. Same as Morrison.  
Never heard of me the great McCree?” 

 

Hanzo narrows his eyes in suspicion.  
“Sorry that I can’t remember the cosplaying cowboy who took my brother in.” 

 

“It’s not a cosplay”

“Makes it even worse”

“You wound me you know that”

 

“Well I can’t kill you... yet. So my words have to suffice.”

 

McCree lets out a playful gasp and Hanzo puts the badge back into the bag again.  
He lays it down and Hanzo eyes it a last time before he looks at the cowboy.

 

“Why did you became so curious about Overwatch, Shimada?”  
The tone becomes more serious again and Hanzo shifts uncomfortably. It is no surprise, that the vampire asks for that.

 

“We had business with them many years ago. Genji and I were only kids back then, but my father insisted that I will be part of every meeting so I could learn everything.  
Overwatch wanted us to stop hunting Vampires. Maybe not entirely but those who were bad.  
But my clan wanted to kill every vampire because they didn’t believe in good vampires.”

 

“You don't sound very happy about it. Especially with what became out of Genji”

“Tell me. What do you know about Genji”

“The moment you guys thought he is dead, you kind of...dumped him. As if he was a useless thing but no one of you really knew that yes he was dead, but he wasn't…..dead.”

 

“You make so much sense.” Hanzo said sarcastically and he crosses his arms in front of him.

 

Mccree’s eye twitches in annoyance.  
“Hold on I’m trying to tell you something okay. Give me a minute”

Mccree looks unsure. He shifts from one leg to the other and crosses his arms in front of him. He tries really hard to think and Hanzo becomes confused by this scene.

“Well he wasn’t dead darlin he turned into a vampire. But I guess you could say he died because you kinda have to go through death to become one. Can last one day, a few hours or even a month. For Genji it only lasted a few days but still. For vampire hunters you kind of sucked you know?”

 

“Why should I believe you? Why should I trust you? If someone’s dead they aren’t just coming back. Its finished, it will never happen.”

 

“Your clan burned every single corpse. Why didn’t they burned Genji”

 

Hanzo stops in this and his mouth falls open. Fact was he doesn’t have an answer for that.  
Before he can say something McCree starts again:

“I guess you guys were unsure about what happens with Genji. Some of you guys knew some not. Because it never happened in your family before right. But Genji didn’t woke up and suddenly the corpse is gone because Overwatch couldn’t bear the thought of a living to be burned to death.” McCree hisses and even looks a bit angry.  
“The great Shimada clan didn’t even knew what happens if someone was bitten.”

 

Bitterness fills the Shimada. His eyes drop a bit and he is speechless. Yes, he doesn’t know what happens after one got bitten.  
He knows what happens during it but not..after.

 

“Just so you know Genji is turned. But he is alive and well thanks to us. He heard you you know. Through the time he was kind of dead. Said he never wanted to experience this shit ever again.  
But he will talk to you about it later. You gonna make some breakfast because i’m hungry and I sure want to eat something. If you want I can go and buy us something”

 

Left speechless McCree puts on a coat and leaves him a few things. Only his money and his gun are gone.  
Emptiness. He is empty and doesn’t know what to say. 

 

Hanzo is left in the middle of the room. The only sound is how the door felt shut, and seconds later one can hear the fainting footsteps from the corridor.

 

The hunter sat down on the bed and looked to the bag, where the Overwatch badge still is visible over the edge. Genji in Overwatch? It is a joke but it would fit him, Hanzo thinks.  
Genji a vampire. Genji being alive.

 

Genji who was nearly killed because of his own family. Only because some were “curious” about what could have happen to someone who was bitten.  
Genji had felt ill the last of his days. Everyone assumed it was the vampire’s poison and maybe it had been. But why did it kill Genji in the first place? The books say you were turned immediately to a vampire. Would it explain McCrees state of being?  
So how was it all connected. 

 

Hanzo is left with more questions than answers. 

 

 

The day slowly passes. After McCree bought breakfast for them, they fell into a strange silence, waiting for what will happen next.  
Hanzo still gives no answer to the cowboy, feeling the need to see his brother first, to be sure that everything that happened is true.

 

They didn’t exchange questions or answers, nor stories or information.  
McCree seems to realize he wouldn’t get a word out of the Shimada, while Hanzo doesn’t ask any other questions than “When will my brother be here?” 

The last light of the warming sun hides behind the horizon and the street lamps are being lit.  
Hanzo and Jesse sit in the room. The TV runs on some kind of news station, but none of them pays enough attention to it. It is only there to fill the silence, so no one gets mad of it.  
Jesse said that both Genji and Gabriel would be here when the sun fades. The thought of two vampires in his flat makes him uneasy, nervous.  
Is it a good decision? Perhaps not, but he is confident enough to see the truth. He still has his escape plan and would quickly make it out of here.

 

A knocking interrupts both of them and they stand up.  
Hanzo stops midway to the door, realizing that the knocking doesn’t come from the hallway, but from the window.  
Slowly he approaches it and pushes the curtains to the side revealing a face at the window, making Hanzo jump a bit.

 

Behind the window his green-haired brother grins at his reaction and knocks again.  
“Will you let me in o’dearest brother?” he asks and looks a bit pouty. 

 

Since Hanzo doesn’t dare to move, Jesse comes up and opens the window for him. Genji jumps in, his grin bigger than from any cartoon character.

 

Hanzo can’t believe his eyes. It has been 10 years and Genji looks like….no day passed since his “funeral”.

“This can’t be true” his whispers and steps back. Too scared of what he sees in this very moment.

 

Jesse laughs at Genji’s wonderful entry, but they both see Hanzo’s reaction and their laughter dies. 

 

Suddenly Hanzo grabs his bow, aiming at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> visiti me on [tumblr](http://pocketnoodl.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pocketnoodl)
> 
> Sorry for the lack of updates! The fic is already planned and all, and my goal is it to finish it till the end of the year!  
> At the same time I got a lot to prepare to, so this fanfic is high on my "I want to do it"-List  
> But It's pretty at the end of my "I have to do"-List ;;  
> Also like I said this chapter had been about 7k words, but I divided it since I am still unsure about the second part.  
> So have this update and I hope you like it!
> 
> Critique (useful) is welcome, since this is my first fic since a couple of years + english isnt my first language.  
> Have fun ♥

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt on a fanfic! 
> 
> Now with actual plot ahahaha.  
> I am happy for help, because I am only starting with writing and would like to have a hand to hold :'D  
> Hope you enjoyed it by far and we will see again in the next chapters!


End file.
